House Armano
The House Armano, also known as The House of Armano, is a house that began in the Netherrealms around 1,700 years ago. The house is comprised of nine members, all of which have married or been born into the family. The current patriarch is King Samuel Armano of Netherrealm 2. The history of the family is a long and jagged one that spans 1,700 years of hell and peace depending on the year. The family is highly engaged in the remnants of the Hand of Eternity following the near total destruction of the Netherrealms to Kanazaar and his rogue berserkers. Samuel Armano retains command of the family even know him and his brother are twins, due to Samuel winning the selection contest after the Hand of Eternity Conflicts that took both of their parents lives. The family controls the throne of Realm 2, acting in nearly a God compacity due to the death of all the Gods within the Netherrealms. The family has suffered hardships through and through. Kierian Elliot-Armano is a former slave liberated by Eric in the wars, and thus they were married. The current leading generation has decided to expand its horizons out of the Netherrealms as the barrier between the Inner-Realms and the Netherrealms were shattered by Kanazaar during the Battle of the Realms The Code of Family The House mantains a code to live by, as it did since the beginning of the family. The code has changed many different times, but still retains some old age principals. I. You are a family. Your family is your most important focus when in war. You will protect your famly, you are not alone. II. You are a member for life, even when wishing to leave. You may only leave through absolute severance or dishonour. III. Remember the dead; They died for you to survive. IV. Never harm your brother or sister intently. Doing so is a dishonour. V. Never, without consent, sleep with the spouse of your brother or sister. This is a dishonour. VI. The Ma/Patriarch's word is not absolute, the House may overrule them. VII. You will not throw the first punch in anger. Marriage Law The family keeps a marriage law. These laws are the most easy overturned, by a 2 person approval may it be overturned. I. You may marry the same sex, but you must therefore adopt at least one child II. You may not marry someone of the enemy clans. III. You may not marry your direct family Special Exeptions Marino Armano is engaged to Angellia, who was a distant cousin of his following Angellia's absolute support of the family. Members Samuel Armano - Patriarch of the House Lisa Armano - Matriarch of the House Eric Armano - Brother of Samuel Kieran Elliot-Armano - Wife of Eric Marino Armano - First child of Samuel and Lisa Angella Armano - Fiancee of Mariano Mina Armano - Second child of Samuel and Lisa Alice Armano-Elliot - First child of Eric and Kieran Orion Armano-Elliot - Second child of Eric and Kieran Reila Armano-Elliot - Third child of Eric and Kieran Category:Houses of the Realms